There are many instances when a cover for a swimming pool is desirable. Covers are desirable for indoor swimming pools (particularly in cool climates) whereby the evaporation of heated swimming pool water in an enclosure when the swimming pool is not in use may be prevented. By eliminating the evaporation of water from an enclosed swimming pool humidity within the pool enclosure may be more readily controlled and the problem of condensation forming on the inner surfaces of the enclosure is greatly reduced. Further, covers for outdoor pools prevent the accumulation of debris in the pools when they are not in use and also enable swimming in the outdoor pools when cool weather ordinarily would not permit swimming. Swimming may be carried out in an outdoor pool in cool weather when the cover of the pool is raised approximately two feet above the pool. In this manner, as long as the pool is not subject to surface winds, the heat of water within the pool is confined, at least a great extent, beneath the cover.
Further, by providing a cover for an outdoor pool, the pool may be shaded when in use during extremely hot weather and covered when not in use to reduce the amount of debris which may accumulate in the pool and the cost of operating and servicing filtering equipment associated with the pool is greatly reduced. Further, by providing a cover for an enclosed pool, considerable savings of the cost of operation of the pool and the pool enclosure may be realized by eliminating the necessity of installing and operating humidity controlling equipment for the pool enclosure.
Examples of previously known forms of pool covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,157, 3,566,420, 3,832,741, 3,895,400, 3,916,457 and 4,000,527.